


Mimi In Sengoku Basara 3 Script

by BravoCube



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: This is a compilation of my old scripts regarding how I wanted Mimi in Basara 3 to look/be like. I'd probably change it now but here for archiving purposes!





	1. Mimi's General Dialogue

Taunt 1: -points her parasol out in front of her- I’ll win a-against you!

Taunt 2: -small nod- I-I can do this! For sure!

When choosing a stage/route: I don’t want any trouble…I just want to pass through this way.

Finding Health Items: This looks nice!

Finding Basara items: Oh this will be very helpful!

That little speech the character makes before a fight: “I know how to fight..I’ve been told I can do it really well too..I try hard not to be scared but..it’s hard sometimes..but no matter how scared I get..and no matter how much I want to run away.I have to stand my ground. For the people that believe in me, I’ll win this fight!

That little speech the character makes after they win: “I want peace around me.I want everyone to be happy..but…I can’t stop myself from feeling sad.I think about him all the time.I want my pain to go away.I wish all the blood would stop..and yet sometimes the battle is all I have to distract me from the pain I feel…someone..please make it end..”

Loosing a fight (no death): “I can’t believe I lost again..Am I really that much of a failure?”

Loosing (death): “I hope when I meet him in the afterlife..he’ll forgive me…”

Loosing a fight (Death with Mimi as the NPC enemy): “I never did..apologise for annoying Karen..I hope one day.I can meet her again..-getting choked up- and that we can be..friends again..”

When you select her on the character selection screen: I have to be brave!

Non-Specific Stage Dialogue:  
“Thank you for helping me!”

“If I win this battle maybe Karen will be impressed…”

“Ah!..whew..that sword almost got me.”

“Hm? My fire powers? Oh no..t-they aren’t that impressive…”

“P-please don’t stare at me! You’re making m-me nervous!”

“I think this way will get us through it with the least harm…lets go..Oh! Be careful, though!”

“Have you lost someone precious to you as well?”

“No! My luck is always the worst!”

“..I lost another camp? -heavy sigh- We’ll probably loose now won’t we?”

Mimi’s soldiers talking about Fern:  
“Hm? Boss, why are you standing over there?”

“Our boss can be a little timid, but she’s really sweet and more powerful than she looks!”

“You can do it, boss! I know you’re strong enough!”

“Please find it in your heart be gentle on our boss. She’s been through a lot lately..”

“No! We have to stop them from hurting our boss!”

“I hope whoever this challenger doesn’t make Mimi angry..an angry Mimi is terrifying maybe even terrifying enough to make Shimazu The Beast Back up a little.”


	2. Mimi's Red Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First route option for Mimi.

Mimi’s Red Route for Sengoku Basara 3! 

Mimi’s Red opening cutscene:  
Mimi’s first cut scene starts with her and Karen. They’re cleaning up their village a lot of buildings are damaged and it looks like there was a pretty bad fight there.

Karen: …..I’m sorry…so much stuff has happened to you lately..your husband dying..and now this..and-”

Mimi: -looks up at her, she’s holding her parasol blade in a more relaxed position now- “A-Ah no! Don’t apologise Karen. It’s not your fault..my luck is just bad..and death and stuff..it’s to be expected in times like this right?…Hehe..” -Mimi sounds a little anxious as she mentions her husband’s death but she still smiles-

Karen: ..I know..that’s not what I was getting at Mimi..what I was getting at..was that..I’m sorry that now I’m gonna be the one to hurt you..-she walks away turning away from Mimi eyes closed-

Mimi: H-huh? Karen..what do you mean? -she looks at her tilting her head now looking and sounding more concerned-

Karen:deep breath: I don’t want to be your ally anymore.

Mimi: -her eyes widen and she stares at Karen shocked before speaking again with a nervous laugh- What?..That’s a joke right? We’ve been friends for so long Karen! W..why would you-…you’re joking! You have to be!

Karen: …No…I’m sorry I’m not. I just..I can’t anymore Mimi.

Mimi: -she backs away shaking her head eyes still wide- N..no..but why? What did I do? We’ve been friends since you came here when were just..children..w-what did I do..please please let me make it up to you!

Karen: -she turns to look at her shaking her head in exasperation- Mimi..please it’s nothing you did. I just..I can’t go on like this! I’m sick of being in your shadow! I want to lead my own forces! This town is huge, I’ll take the southern half! I didn’t say I hated you!

Mimi: -tears come to her eyes- I-If…if you really care then why are you leaving!? My husband is dead! My father is dead and my house is destroyed because of that pirate and Motonari! You’re the only person I have left! You can’t go!”

Karen: I’m leaving, Mimi

Mimi: No!

Karen: Yes!

Mimi: I won’t let you go! -she reaches towards Karen to try and pull her into a hug-

Karen: -pushes Mimi away losing her temper- Actually, it is partially you Mimi! You’re too clingy! I’ve spent years living next door to you! I can’t take it anymore! I want to be Independent! I’m going! Don’t make it harder than it has to be!

Mimi: Karen no! Please, I don’t want you to go! -tears stream down her face- Karen…Karen, I need you….please stay.I promise I’ll be better…-she gets in front of Karen holding her arms out to stop her from leaving-

Karen: ….No. I told you. I’m not your shadow anymore!

Mimi: You were never my shadow! So what if people think that!?

Karen: …Don’t make me hurt you.

Mimi: -she grunts looking determined-

Karen:That’s it Mimi…that’s it! You asked for this!…-grabs Mimi and slams her into the wall of a nearby damaged building-

Mimi: -yelps-

Karen: -she looks sad for a moment but goes back to an angry look before storming off-

Mimi: Karen…no..don’t leave me…don’t leave me…alone…-she falls to her knees sobbing harder- K..Karen…….Karen…….I’m sorry…..please…come back….

-After this cutscene ends the gameplay starts-

Mimi: Well…it’s time we head out.

Soldier: If you don’t mind me asking Lady Mimi, where do you intend on heading?

Mimi: Ah…well I’m I’m not sure yet. I’m still figuring it out.

Soldier: I heard you wanted to go confront Mori and Motochika, is that true? If it is we can get to Mori easily from here.

Mimi: I..I did..and I still want to but…I don’t feel ready for that yet..not Motochika either..I’ve heard pretty terrifying things about him..I mean they call him a sea devil

Soldier: Agreed, to be honest, both of them have a pretty intimidating reputation.

Mimi: ..Yea. I have an idea, though. Have you heard of the Oracle?

Soldier: Do you mean Tsuruhime?

Mimi: Yea yea! Her! I was thinking maybe I could ask her if I’m ready to go through with this. I-I would feel much better if I got some reassurance…

Soldier: Alright then! That isn’t too far from here either!

Mimi: Okay..:deep breath: I’m ready now..let’s go!

Stage 1: Tsuruhime’s Stage!  
Mimi: Umm..hello? Is the Oracle here? I would like to hear my fortune..i-if that’s okay….

-When you run into Tsuruhime for the first time in the stage you get a response from her the conversation goes on and off and stops when she retreats during the stage but starts again when you go to her-

Tsuruhime: Oh a guest! Hello there! My shipmates told me you wanted to have a fortune reading done am I right?

Mimi: Ah um..yes Miss Oracle! I-I would, please…I need to know it’s something important.

Tsuruhime: Alright then! Of course, you may! What is it you need to know?

Mimi: Oh! Well, you see Miss Oracle, I’m going to go to battle with two people..they have a pretty fearsome reputation from what I’ve been told.I am proficient on the battlefield..but I’m still nervous about it.I want to know if it will go well.

Tsuruhime: Alright then! You’ve made the right choice! I promise I’ll do my best for you…what’s your name by the way?”

Mimi: My name? O-oh yea..it’s Mimi.

Tsuruhime: Oh what a cute sounding name! I’ve never met someone with that name, it must be rare here! I’ll get everything ready for your reading.

Mimi: Thank you so much Miss Oracle…I appreciate this, I truly do…h-here! This is all the money I have with me right now, I want you to have it as a token of my appreciation.

Tsuruhime: Wow…all of this!? Thank you,but I simply can’t accept all of it.

Mimi: Oh, but I really do want you to!..Will you take half at least? I would feel guilty if I didn’t, I mean your doing so much on my behalf…

Tsuruhime: I don’t mind it! I like helping people especially when they’re polite to me. You should see how some people act when they come to see me, damaging things and calling me names! It makes me so angry!

Mimi: Oh dear..that sounds awful..i-if you’re sure you want to then okay, you don’t have to accept the money..not that I can force you anyway..but um…you knew what I mean..sorry..I’m kind of nervous…

-After you get through the battle a cutscene plays Mimi is standing behind Tsuruhime while Tsuruhime does the fortunate, she shoots the arrow into the air as she normally does and then looks back at Mimi-

Mimi: …..Um..I take it that look means it doesn’t look good?

Tsuruhime: No..actually it’s quite the opposite.

Mimi: R-really?.Are you sure?

Tsuruhime: Yes! You’re more than ready to go beat them, I think everything will go well..but based on my reading something unexpected will happen to you..-she goes closer to Mimi and smiles at her- but in a good way.

Mimi: Good things?…I..I believe you about winning but something nice and unexpected happening I doubt that….nothing but bad things have happened to me for his past year..I um..it’s embarrassing to say this..and I don’t even know why I’m saying it but..I lost two people..very close to me..a best friend and..my husband as well..h-he’s..no longer around…

Tsuruhime: Oh..I’m so sorry…

Mimi: Ever since they left..I feel so hurt inside…-she starts tearing up- I don’t even feel completely whole anymore..i-it..I don’t think it will ever get better..it hurts too much.

Tsuruhime: Mimi…are you alright?” -she tries to grab Mimi’s hand-

Mimi: -she gasps and pulls away looking at her wide eyed- I-I’m fine…t-thank you again for your help..-she fakes a quick smile before running off and going pretty fast as well in the other direction-

Tsuruhime: N-no wait!…darn it…she left..I hope she’ll be okay…

Pre-Stage 2:  
Mimi: Alright then.I suppose it’s settled..I’m going to confront Mori and The Sea Devil of the West about what they did…-deep breath before her tone changes to a more unsettled one- W..we’ll get Mori out of the way first..he scares me more..at least..considering I’ve never met the Sea Devil of the West…who knows which one is scarier? Actually..I think even then it’ll still probably be Mori.

-Mori’s regular Basara stage is selected-

Stage 2: Mori Motonari  
Motonari’s soldier: Sir! You have a visitor who calls herself Mimi. She’s is requesting to see you

Mori: I don’t have time for dealing with small problems.I have plans I need to attend to.

:When the solar nexus appears:

Mimi: Ah! It almost hit me!

Mimi’s soldier: Are you alright Lady Mimi!?

Mimi: Yea…I’m fine. I can’t believe he would do this.I know my town is only on the border of Aki and only half is technically in his territory..but still. He should treat me with respect! I’m still a citizen…kind of.

When you reach Mori you get another cutscene:

Mimi: -runs into the area- There you are!

Mori: Amazing…you’re a persistent one aren’t you?

Mimi: O..of course I am! -stomps her foot- You and I need to talk! You and your..your rival destroyed half the village!

Mori: How is that relevant to me?

Mimi: W-what!? My village is part of your territory! How could you be so passive about it?

Mori: A little damage to your village is of no concern to me, regardless of it being mine or not. I have bigger problems to deal with.

Mimi: People died because of you!

Mori: Such is life. -he turns and looks at her- Are you done yet? Your ramblings are beginning to irritate me.

Mimi: Y..you! How could you!? I knew you were cold on the battlefield but..but towards your own?..Y..You….you…;she takes out her weapon: You monster!

-You get thrust into the battle-

Mori: You dare raise your voice at me? As you said before, that village is under my jurisdiction! I could destroy it if I wanted to.

Mimi: Ooh yea? W..well…well…I-I’ll show you! From now on y-you…you!

Mori: …..

Mimi: Well from now on, it’s my village! Yea! How do you like that? From now on that entire village is mine and everyone I beat in combat will become part of it! That village is my land now..and..and I’m the leader!

Mori: What nonsense. Do you honestly think you’ll beat me?

Mimi: I will and when I do I’ll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again! You’ll be doing things differently from now on!

Mori: Hmph. That’s assuming you can actually succeed. Your plans are already a waste of time.

:after you beat Motonari:

Mori: What? No..impossible…!

Mimi: I..I won?

Pre-Stage 3:  
Mimi’s soldier: Lady Mimi I have amazing news for you!

Mimi: Huh? What is it?

Mimi’s soldier: the news of you defeating Motonari has spread! People are starting to admire you and more people are moving into the village and helping your army! I’ve never seen so many people come here in all my life.

Mimi: H-huh!? Really? O..oh wow..so much attention.I feel embarrassed..and yet..more confident at the same time..it’s so strange. I kind of overreacted before though yelling at him like that.I wish I handled everything more gracefully.

Mimi’s soldier: -chuckles- Please don’t be so hard on yourself you did well! The ogre of the west is next?

Mimi: Y..yeah..are all these people..are they really…admiring me? W..wow..

Stage 3: Motochika:  
Motochika: -laughs- Well well if it isn’t the girl I’ve been hearing about that put Motonari in his place.

Motochika’s Soldier: What do you want us to do Captain?

Motochika: :chuckles: Prepare for the battle of course. If this girl defeated Motonari. I want to see what else she’s got! I’ll go inside and get ready for a one on one fight. In the meantime though get the rising sun ready.

Motochika’s soldier: Yes captain!

-When The Rising Sun prototype Appears-

Mimi: Ah!!!! What is that thing!? I-Is it a giant bug or something?! Oh I hope it’s not a spider.

-After the soldier’s default dialogue when you get to the prototype rising sun-

Mimi: No wait, don’t run! Don’t leave me alone with this thing! Guys! :sigh: …Hey..wait a minute..this isn’t a bug..Don’t tell me….Don’t tell me The Devil of the Western Seas can build things too!

-After the rising sun prototype, is defeated-

Mimi: Huh..maybe he isn’t as good at machinery as I thought.

Motochika: H-huh!? What are you talking about!? Like I said, that was only the prototype, the real one is..10 times more powerful!

Mimi: -light chuckle- S..sure…:in her thoughts: He’s bluffing. He has to be bluffing….r-right?

-When you go deeper inside in the stage-

Mimi: …If this is what Motonari had to get through to see this guy, maybe he was in his right mind to be a bit..peeved…

Motochika’s soldier: Our captain was great to Motonari before he started acting the way he did!

Mimi: Still, though..don’t you guys get caught in these traps to in moments like this?

Motochika’s soldier: O-of course not! Our captain is the best! We’ve never got caught!….Unless you count that one time.

Mimi: If you say so..I guess I’ll take your word for it.

-When you get all the camps and see the full version of the rising sun-

Mimi: A-ah!…I-it’s..it’s a lot scarier than it was before..and..faster…b-but I can handle it!….I think….

-After you beat the rising sun, Motochika walks out and you approach him. Before the battle starts, you get a cutscene-

-Motochika lunges at Mimi and Mimi jumps back opening up her parasol weapon. Motochika’s anchor slams against it stirring up dust and dirt and making it blow everywhere Mimi lets out a small gasp keeping her eyes closed and when she opens it her eyes widen as she sees Motochika for the first time Motochika gives her a cocky smile-

Motochika: - still smiles in a cocky way and holds the anchor over his shoulder tilting his head- So you’re the famous girl who defeated Motonari. I’ve heard so much about. -laughs- Nice to meet you. I’m Motochika. Motochika Chosokabe.

Mimi: -stares at him and then blushes a deep red. She opens her mouth a little but only a small squeak sound comes out-

-During the battle-

Motochika: Um..you alright there?

Mimi: H-huh? who me? Yea! Sure um..um..Motochika huh? Cool! I always thought your name was actually sea devil I mean..that’s the only name I ever heard when people talked about you.

Motochika: -laughs- Really now? I can assure you, despite the fearsome name I’ve adopted, I like to think I’m not so bad!

Mimi: Well…er..taking out some spider thing on someone isn’t exactly the best way to welcome people.

Motochika: Awww don’t be that way! I worked hard on that Rising Sun! I’m surprised you managed to break it.I have to admit you’re quite impressive in battle!

Mimi: I..i-i-i..impressive?

Motochika: You heard me! Your skills are impressive. Though in order for you to have defeated Motonari, I shouldn’t have expected anything less out of you. So then, if you defeat me as well, what happens?

Mimi: …I..well…um…I’m not..sure…

Motochika: Heh, You’re so flustered! Get yourself together! If you’re going to be a general now you gotta be more confident!

Mimi: Confident! R-right! Yes! I’ll do my best!

Motochika: Good because I won’t go easy on you!

:After you defeat Motochika:

Motochika: I’ll be damned! You actually beat me! Congratulations! You did….-laughs- ..okay.

Mimi: J..just okay? Aw…

-Another cutscene here-

Motochika: Well then Mimi, I enjoyed that fight -he props the anchor weapon on his shoulder again-. Thank you.

Mimi: N..no problem…-looks down blushing-

Motochika: So what do you say, Mimi? Am I under your rule now?

Mimi: W..well…no…er…I only did that to Motonari because I didn’t want him hurting the people in my village..but um..just try to avoid fighting near it alright? That’s all I wanted.

Motochika: That’s all? Huh..alright. I’ll oblige you with that request.

Mimi: -looks up and gives him a shy smile- Thanks…I appreciate it.

Motochika: Well like I said, this was fun but I have to get going. -he turned and starts to walk away-

Mimi: W..wait!

Motochika: Hm? -tilts his head- What is it?

Mimi: It’s just that..well…I mean..asking you guys to avoid my village was all I needed to do..but..since that’s over now..would you mind if I..-she bites her lip- ….Allied with your forces? I..I want to travel with you for awhile..you’re..not as bad as I thought you would be..you see, very kind..if anyone were to rule with country..I’d honestly want it to be you.

Motochika: Hm..come with me huh? If you want to I won’t stop you. .but don’t you want to try your hand at ruling the country?

Mimi: Who me? No, no…I’m not..cut out for it..I think you would be better..watching over my village is stressful enough..

Motochika: Suit yourself then. Either way, though I accept your request to ally with me. You won’t be disappointed. -he pats her shoulder- Come on. My men are probably looking forward to meeting you”

Mimi: -she smiles her eyes a little brighter she nods- Yes! Let’s go!

Pre-Stage 4:  
Motochika: Alright men! We’re going to our next location but before we do, this is Mimi! Our new ally! I want you to treat her with kindness!

Motochika’s men: YES CAPTAIN!

Motochika: And Mimi, no need to hide behind me like that. They’re a lot nice then they look.

Mimi: H…..Hello…

-A brief pause before the dialogue stops again-

Mimi: Hm? Hey um.excuse me guys but…what’s this bell hanging over the door?

Motochika’s soldier: Oh..that’s…Yuji’s bell..

Mimi: ……..Y..yuji?

Motochika: Yea..he was this guy the captain met awhile back. He had black hair and could see aura’s..he was a really nice guy..he left awhile ago..he wanted to go away for awhile..but then the captain got a letter that he died..it was a sad time for all of us…

Mimi: ………………

Motochika’s soldier: Hey..Mimi..you ok there? You look paler than usual.

Mimi: …………..Y…yea….I’m alright…just..I need a minute..

Mimi: -thoughts- Oh..oh god….just when things were getting better….I should have known..it was going to come back and haunt me..Yuji always mentioned a pirate but..but..I never thought it was Motochika…and when he said that name I figured it was someone else..h…h-how will Motochika ever forgive me when he figures out that I…I…!

-You select Yoritsuna’s stage-

Stage 4: Yoritsuna:  
-the entire stage goes by without any new dialogue. All of it is the default dialogue characters say in all battles regardless of stage-

Pre-Stage 5:  
Mimi: ..Motochika..

Motochika: Hm? Oh hey, Mimi. How are things treating you here? Are you enjoying yourself?

Mimi: Yeah..thank you for being so kind and letting me aboard..I appreciate it

Motochika: Don’t mention it..

Mimi: What are you doing out here by yourself?

Motochika: …Thinking…

Mimi: ..If you want to talk about it..I don’t mind.

Motochika: It’s..just…I’m considering what to do. I had this friend a long time ago..his name is Ieyasu..and I thought he betrayed me and killed my men..but now I’m not so sure…I’m trying to handle it tactfully but..whenever I think of him now…I get so angry and I can’t control it..

Mimi: Oh..if I was you I would wait on it…just to make sure you aren’t making any mistakes..that’s what I would do anyway..but you’ve been doing this longer then I have so.

Motochika: Hm..perhaps you’re right..but more then anger..I feel so betrayed..those men they were so kind..I can’t comprehend how anyone would possibly even kill them…some people are despicable..

Mimi: ..Oh! Your holding..the bell..

Motochika: Huh? Oh yes..;chuckles a little: I guess I am.

Mimi: My men told me a little about him..I’m sorry for your loss..

Motochika: Thank you…-sighs- Ah Mimi..I wish you had the chance to meet Yuji. Telling you a little about him isn’t sufficient enough. He was such a great person..not a day goes by where I don’t miss him..but when I hold this bell that I gave to him after we first met..I feel as though he’s still here..just the thought of him brings me a lot of comfort in moments like this..

Mimi: …Actually..I did meet Yuji…he was..very special..

Motochika: You did! So the rumours are true then..he did stop in Aki..did he stay for long?

Mimi: ..He did..he liked the village…he didn’t ever leave it…even in his last days..

Motochika: ….He died in your village?

Mimi: ….We should get going again.

Motochika: What!? Mimi wait!

-You choose Haruhisa’s stage next-

Stage 5: Haruhisa  
-the entire stage goes by without any new dialogue. All of it is the default dialogue characters say in all battles regardless of stage-

Pre-Stage 6:  
Motochika: Mimi, about what we were talking about before..

Mimi: …Yes. Yes, Yuji was in my village..he chose to live there..

Motochika: That’s amazing! Why would you not say anything earlier? A lot of people didn’t know Yuji very well, even though he tried to spend an equal amount of time with everyone so it’s great to find someone who knew him as well.

Mimi: I guess so..Yuji was an amazing person…very kind..very sweet…

Motochika: Were you around…when he…

Mimi: …………….

Motochika: I just want to know if he passed on peacefully..without any pain.

Mimi: ………The least amount possible for his situation…he was happy…his…wife was there with him.

Motochika: He had a wife as well? I didn’t expect he would marry so soon…what was she like?

Mimi; ….She was alright. A bit shy..but she did her best when it came to things she had a hard time with..and she tried to be nice to everyone…and she loved Yuji..very much..

Motochika; I’m glad that he was in good company during his last moments..maybe after this is all over I’ll visit his wife, give her something of Yuji’s. I have a few of his possessions lying around I’m sure she would love to have. Heh..look at me, the pirate is the one suggesting giving things away..

Mimi: Heh..yeah..she would most likely appreciate that.

Motochika: For now, let’s stop dwelling on the past..if we ever want to do that, we have to finish our mission first. Date says he wants to tell me something so we need to make a quick stop there before we get to Ieyasu.

Mimi: …:nods: Yea…I got a message from him as well actually. He says a friend of mine wants to talk to me and is waiting for me in Oshu. He didn’t say who or what they wanted, though..

Motochika: -laughs- Sounds like Date. When it came to sending letters, he was never the specific type. His right eye normally handles all the more serious letters but I guess this one slipped by..

Stage 6: Date  
Motochika: Hey, Date! I’m here, what is it you need to tell me?

Date: Finally, I was starting to get bored of waiting! Keep your eyepatch on, let’s have a little fun first huh?

-When the first part of the horse race starts-

Mimi: Wow! He’s fast..I gotta speed up somehow. I really want to win..

Date: Aw, you’re not the best with horses huh? Shame. I thought you’d be a challenge. Try a little harder will ya?

Mimi: H-harder!? Grr..Oh, I’ll show you trying harder you six sworded lizard boy!

Date: Lizard boy!? Why are you being such an ass!?

Mimi: You’re being so immature! I mean I’m lazy too,but there are times where you have to be responsible. We’re here to see what your message is, not have a race where you have the upper hand!

Motochika: -snickers- I’d listen to her if I were you Date. She has a bit of a bite to go with her bark.

-If you win the race-

Mimi: Hah! Serves you right!

-If you lose the race-

Mimi: W..what!? …It doesn’t matter! He still cheated! Ugghhh! :deep breath: Keep your cool Mimi..deep breaths..the sooner you get through this, the sooner you can go..

-During the Kojuro fight-

Kojuro: I would like to apologise on Masamune’s behalf. I am aware that he can be a bit immature.

Mimi: -sighs- Don’t worry about it..I just don’t feel well lately..if I were in a better state of mind I might be able to handle him better but…just not now..

Kojuro: Ah I see, well since Masamune and the Ogre of the West are friends, I see no reason why you and I can’t get along as well. Would you like to talk about it?

Mimi: That’s very kind of you but this issue..it’s just to complicated..and I want to avoid thinking about it…I feel all these emotions bubble up when I think about it..it’s too painful..I just..I can’t deal with it now..

Kojuro; I understand and I hope you feel better soon.

Mimi: Thank you Kojuro…you’re very kind…And I’ll try..It’ll be hard..but I will try.

-When you race Kojuro-

Mimi: W..what!? I have to do it again!?

Kojuro: My sincerest apologies

Mimi: :groan: Alright..one more time..but that’s it!

-If you win against him-

Mimi: That wasn’t as bad as the first time..then again Kojuro trash talks less..

-If you loose against him-

Mimi: …I guess I’m not very good with horses..

During the battle:

Date: Motochika, about Ieyasu and this whole betrayal thing you were talking about, he didn’t do it.

Motochika: That’s ridiculous Date! I saw the flag in the rubble, isn’t that proof?

Date: Not real proof. I was over at Ieyasu’s place the other day and we overheard some soldiers saying they sold a banner to a Motonari. It was him.

Motochika: Mori!? Damn it! How could I have been so foolish.?I should have figured it out..

Date: Don’t be so hard on yourself dude. Even I fell for it.

Motochika: But I…Still! I should have known better! If I hadn’t known that then..then I would have killed my best friend and have been no better then Motonari!

Mimi: -thoughts- He feels so strongly about this..When I tell him about what I did..what if he never forgives me…but I have to tell him..it’s dishonest to do this to him…I feel so guilty….based on what he said..maybe I’m no better then Motonari either..I’m..despicable…I have to get out of here, I can’t even look him in the eye…

-After you beat Date and Kojuro-

Mimi: So Date..I hope I’m not interrupting the conversation..but who was it that wanted to see me..where are they?

Date: Hm? Oh. She’s back that way.

Mimi: Thank you.

-A cutscene plays-

-Mimi is walking along the path swinging her umbrella back and forth she is looking down at the floor a frustrated expression on her face she looks up and her eyes widen when she sees who it is. Karen is standing there her hand on her hip, she turns and looks at Karen giving a nod-

Karen: Hey.

Mimi: K..Karen..

Pre-Stage 7:  
Mimi: …What are you doing here?

Karen: I heard you were travelling with Motochika…did you tell him?..What you did I mean.

Mimi: …No…I didn’t yet.

Karen: ….Huh…Mimi..you should tell him.

Mimi: …N-no..I can’t yet..I’m not ready to yet…

Karen: You have to. If you just explain I’m sure Motochika won’t be angry. He’ll understand that it wasn’t your fault. If you don’t it would be like lying to him ya know?…Yuji was his friend Mimi, Motochika deserves to know what happened! Yuji mentioned travelling with a pirate named Motochika all the time and now that you know it’s him for sure…it’s the right thing to do..

Mimi: ……..

Karen: That’s not all, though…Mimi ever since he died you’ve been so..weird. It’s been a year since he died and I never saw you cry..not at the funeral or anything like that..you just…tried to smile..and you’ve been giving everyone that fake smile ever since but I know deep down this is tearing you apart! Why are you being such an idiot!?

Mimi:…Shut up

Karen: What?

Mimi: I SAID SHUT UP!

Karen: M..Mimi..!? H..Hey..calm down..

Mimi: NO! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU! YOU SAID I WAS TO CLINGY KAREN, WELL GUESS WHAT!? I DON’T NEED YOUR ADVICE OR YOUR HELP ANYMORE! NOT NOW, NOT EVER AGAIN! THE MOMENT YOU WALKED AWAY, YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT TO COMMENT!

Karen: M..Mimi..hey come on..I just want to help-

Mimi: QUIET! JUST…JUST!….:she breathes heavily and then talks in her more quiet voice: Get out of my life. I don’t want to see you ever again.

Karen: ……Fine then…fine. Go die in a fire Mimi! S-s-screw you! -she sounds choked up at the last part-

Motochika: Mimi, are you ready to g-…you OK? Your breathing really heavily..

Mimi: ….Yeah….:sighs: Yeah I’m fine..just..had a fight with someone that..used to be a friend..are you going to see Ieyasu now?

Motochika: Yup! It’s the last thing I gotta do..a friendly battle with him..and I said some pretty nasty things about him..I gotta apologise. I owe him that much.

Mimi: I’m glad that you feel better now Motochika. When I met you..before we had that fight..you looked so forlorn..It’s nice to see you smile..

Motochika: Heh..thanks, Mimi..come on..let’s go.

-You choose Ieyasu’s stage-

Stage 7 Final Stage: Ieyasu  
-A cutscene starts with Motochika walking into the stage and Mimi walking behind, she suddenly stops and bits her lip-

Mimi: ….I can’t keep quiet about it anymore..

Motochika: -turns to her- Hm? Mimi..what’s wrong?

Mimi: …Motochika about Yuji..I am his wife..I was married to him..I was talking about myself…and he died….because of me..

Motochika: W….what? No..I don’t believe it…you aren’t that kind of person..you didn’t right?

Mimi:.…..I had to….I’m so sorry…-she walks ahead- I did it..I did kill Yuji.

Motochika:…..-he walks ahead of her…..Let’s just get this over with. -he adopted a cold tone-

-The stage starts everything is default dialogue until the battle with Ieyasu-

Ieyasu: Motochika! There you are! I was hoping to see you!

Motochika: Ah! Ieyasu! -he seems happier now and not as upset as he did in the cutscene- I actually came here because I have something important to say to you. But first..how about a duel huh? It’s been awhile.

Ieyasu: Alright then, I’d be honoured, will your friend be joining us?

Motochika:……If she wants. -he adopts a more cold tone again-

Mimi: Sure….

-After the battle a cutscene plays, it’s the last cutscene for Mimi-

-Motochika walks towards Mimi who is standing away from him. Ieyasu isn’t around anymore it’s just them-

Mimi: -doesn’t look at Motochika- Did you apologise to him like you wanted?

Motochika: Yup. Everything is alright now. Back to normal..or at least as normal as they can be.

Mimi: Ah alright.-she starts to walk but Motochika puts the anchor in front of her preventing her from going any further-

Motochika: Except..one thing…I need to know why..why would kill Yuji? You said you cared for him so..why..I don;t understand..:his voice is angry but still cold sounding:

Mimi: …I had to…I didn’t have a choice..

Motochika: Yes you did…damn it you did! You have the choice to not kill a person! You didn’t have to do that! That’s not a good answer, why! Tell me the real reason! I want to know! Now!

Mimi: …To stop the pain he was feeling. Yuji was..poisoned by someone…he was dying slowly…and the more time went by, the worse he got..I did everything I could for him but..it wasn’t enough..in the end I knew someone needed to end is suffering..and I wanted it to be me..so he could spend his last moments with someone he cared for..I watched him die..that was a year ago.

Motochika: What of the person who poisoned him?

Mimi: I killed them myself…I snapped…and stabbed them as well…the sword they were holding..it gave off this energy..it made me so mad..I couldn’t control my actions and I was so..so angry….all I saw was red..it hasn’t happened again but..it was scary to see myself lose control..a part of me is almost glad Yuji couldn’t see it.

Motochika: -he puts his anchor into the ground- …I see..

Mimi: …That happened a year ago..and I still can’t forgive myself…I can’t move on..every night I dream of them..and the woman who poisoned me..I feel like she haunts me..everything just went downhill..from there..-she looks down at the floor again- You and Mori destroyed the village..Karen left..and I had no one to talk to..it was just me..and my guilt..and my pain..I couldn’t focus on anything else but..then you came..and you smiled at me..and I felt happy again..for the first time in so long…and now..you probably think I’m a monster..I’m sorry..I let everyone down..you..Yuji..Karen..she was right all along..I’m nothing more than a clingy crybaby..because..I can’t..hold it..anymore…I’m..sorry…. -she finally breaks and starts bawling she falls to her knees and wails finally letting out the pain she’s been keeping contained for all these years-

Motochika: -he stares at her for a few seconds and then gets down on her level and hugs her as well-..I forgive you. You did nothing wrong..-chuckles- What you did is very noble..I’m glad Yuji was with you in his final moments.. I wouldn’t have it any other way. -he strokes the back of her head placing his chin on her head and holding her close in a protective way- Everything’s OK..you aren’t alone anymore..I’m here..just let it all out..

Mimi: -as she sobs she clings onto him tighter- Thank…..thank…y-y-you..

-it cuts to a few minutes later Mimi has calmed down and is feeling a little better-

Motochika: -kisses her forehead- Do you feel a little better now?

Mimi: Y…yea a little…sorry..I got your jacket wet.

Motochika: Heh..don’t worry..I’m a pirate, believe me, this jacket has seen worse. -he smiles at her-

Mimi: -watches him smile and then smiles back a little nodding she sniffles rubbing her eyes afterwards - If you say so Motochika.

Motochika: So..where shall we go next? -he walks beside her holding her hand-

Mimi: ..I want to go back to Oshu…there’s a friend I had a fight with that I need to apologise for as well.

Motochika: If you mean Karen..are you sure? She sounds a bit..off putting.

Mimi; She’s not so bad..she’s been good to me before..she doesn’t just yell..and yea..I want that…not just for me..but for Yuji as well. He would have wanted it that way.

-The final shot is Motochika’s ship outside his captain quarters where the bell is. The Wind blows causing the bell to move and then make a nice ring sound.-

End of Mimi’s Red Route.


	3. Mimi's Blue Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Possible Ending!

This Blue Route is unlocked after you play through the Red Route:   
-Everything is the same as the Red Route right up until after Date’s stage. When that happens Oda’s stage appears. You are left with the choice to continue on with the red route or go down to Oda’s stage. Oda’s stage is chosen to send you down the blue path-

Motochika: Do you want me to come with you, Mimi?

Mimi: No..I know you want to help but..you’ve been so kind to me Motochika..let me do something for you..alright?

Motochika: …B..but Mimi!

Mimi: Please Motochika? I know I can handle him. Just trust me alright?

Motochika:….:sigh: Fine…but promise me if you need help, you’ll send up a signal with your weapon…ok?

Mimi: -small laugh- I promise I will. Just wait over here, that way you can see the flare if I send one.

Motochika: Alright. Mimi..listen..you seem upset lately. When you get back..will you tell me what’s bothering you? You’re..you’re my friend Mimi. I want you to be happy.

Mimi: …I will. Your right..you are my friend..you’re one of my best friends, I want you to be happy as well. I’ll see you in a little while OK? When I get back I’ll tell you what’s been bothering me.

Mimi: -thoughts- Ahh.I shouldn’t have yelled at Karen like that…she was kind of right..I should tell Motochika..even if it is painful..but doing this would prove my loyalty to him..I have to do that first…that way he’ll know I’m not an evil person…

Stage: Nobunaga  
Mimi: Ughh..this…negative energy…I won’t let this evil energy spread into this world! Demon King..I..I will defeat you!

-Stage continues on as normal right up until you defeat Nobunaga for the final time, instead of getting your winning cutscene..something else happens-

Nobunaga: -jumps back laughing- Honestly, Girl! Do you honestly think your weak attacks can defeat me? I am the demon king! ruler of the Underwo-: a sword suddenly pushes it’s way straight through Nobunaga’s forehead making him fall to the ground, a woman is behind it, she is tall and has red eyes and black hair-

???: About time you finally walked into my clutches Mimi dear..

Mimi: …N..No…not you…I killed you…no.

-You get thrust into the battle in it Eileen has an advantage and Mimi is slowly losing health-

Eileen: Hehe..good to see you remember me,dear…in reality I’m this sword but I have taken Eileen’s identity..in fact, her soul is still with me in this sword.

Mimi: No! I-I won’t let you win! I want to let go of this, I have to win so I can tell him what happened..it’s been a year since then..I’ve been sad for so long..I want to be free!

Eileen: No no no no Mimi~don’t you remember? You killed Yuji. Even if he was ill and dying already he might have gotten better one day..you robbed him of that chance.

Mimi: …No…no!!!! I didn’t!! I tried! I tried so hard!

Eileen: You’re a monster. If you tell Motochika what you did, he’ll never forgive you. Not a soul will. You’re just a pathetic monster. You aren’t worth of any affection.

Mimi: N..no….so much..negative energy..have to..fight back…won’t..give in…

Eileen: Come on..you know it’s true…give in to the despair in your heart Mimi..come on you know you can’t fight it…come on..just a little more…

Mimi: C..can’t…f-fight it.AGHHHHH!!!

-Mimi’s health has only a tiny left now the music stops and Eileen stops hitting you-

Eileen: That’s enough…

-Another cutscene begins-

-Eileen gets behind Mimi and her eyes glow. She jumps onto Mimi and then vanishes. Mimi gets on the floor and begins struggling-

Mimi: N-no what are you doing! I’m losing control of my body! H-help! Someone! I can’t see!

Eileen: No one can hear you. It’s just us. Finally..I’ll have my revenge for being killed..you can’t stop me Mimi..you’re weak and Oda was as well.Japan..this whole world..I’m the owner. You’re just my pawn.

Mimi: U..ughh.

Eileen: It’s ironic…your going to see yourself use your powers to destroy this world..and take your friends..a fitting punishment for a monster like you.

Mimi:.…n….nnn….

Eileen: You should be happy. You got your wish..you’re not alone anymore..you have me..and the real Eileen’s soul is still chained to me..we’ll have so much fun together…Heheheh..

Mimi: -she sits up a wide grin on her face now fully possessed by Eileen- Hehehe…hehe…..hehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ HAHAHAHA!!!!

Mimi: -her real voice- I’m sorry…Motochika..everyone…please..defeat her…don’t worry about me…Eileen is right…-the screen goes black- I’m just a monster.

-The last thing you see is a possessed Mimi sending up a flare with her parasol weapon to lure Motochika right into her trap-

Blue route end. Mimi’s bad end


	4. Mimi's Green Route

Mimi’s Green Route:

-Mimi’s green route can start up after she meets Motochika in the red route. Where stage 4 of the red route would be you get the option to start green. 

Pre-stage 4:  
Mimi: If I’m going to be helpful, I’m going to have train harder and get even better and getting better means training with….weapons you aren’t very familiar with…A-ah! Oh no, I shot it!   
Bird: -squawks and a thud is heard-

Mimi: O.Oh no I shot a bird! I-I didn’t mean to do that! H…Hm? What’s this? A..key? I wonder who it belongs to.

Motochika: Ah Mimi? Ready to go?

Mimi: Er..actually Motochika…I found something interesting…a key.

Motochika: A key? No chest or anything around? That’s…odd. Never seen a key like that before,it definitely doesn’t fit with anything I have on the ship, though. 

Mimi:…….Motochika..I know this sounds kind of silly but..I want to find out who this key belongs to. Who knows, it might be important…I’ll meet you in Ieyasu’s territory! I know my way there on land, you can go without me. 

Motochika: Oh you’re going alone, I had no idea you had a bold side, Mimi! -laughs- Alright then, if you insist. I’ll meet you there! If you find any treasure, though, you better guard it carefully. I do rather like collecting those things, but If you change your mind you’re still welcome to tag along with me.

Mimi: :giggles:Okay then Motochika.

-In order to go into the green path click Magoichi-

Stage 4: Magoichi:  
Mimi: U-ummm..excuse me! Did…a-anyone here drop a key?  
Magoichi soldier: A…key?

-the whole stage goes by normally until Mimi runs into Magoichi-

Mimi: A-ah! Hi! You must be Magoichi! 

Magoichi: What is it that you want? If this key thing you’ve been babbling about to my men is a ruse and you’re here to try and defeat me then I can promise you won’t have much luck. Just because you managed to defeat that idiot Motochika doesn’t mean I’ll go down just as easily. 

Mimi: E..eep! N-no no! I promise this isn’t a ruse! I just want to know if you’ve seen this key before! 

Magoichi: ….No. I’ve never seen a key like that. 

Mimi: O..ohh…darn…

Magoichi: …..

Mimi: O-oh! But um..since I’m here..I’ve actually always wanted to meet you! I’ve heard so many amazing things about the Saika faction in these past few years. You’ve d…definitely been an inspiration to me with your courage and how strong you are. S..So…thank you! 

Magoichi: An..inspiration? -slight chuckle- Really now? Interesting. 

Mimi: Y…yea! Well um…that was all I really wanted to say! I-I’m sorry if I troubled you! G…goodbye! 

Magoichi: ….-sigh-What a strange girl. Motochika will have a lot on his plate travelling with her…

Pre-Stage 5:   
Mimi’s soldier: Er..miss Mimi? Are you alright? Why are sitting on the floor like that?

Mimi: I made a fool of myself just now.I wanted to make a good first impression when I met Magoichi…I’m so stupid…

Another one of Mimi’s soldiers: Oh dear..Mimi is getting down on herself again..

Mimi’s soldier: Um..Mimi..what about finding the owner of the key? 

Mimi: ..Oh! Y-yeah! The key! I forgot for a minute ahh my head is all over the place today..where should I look next? 

-choose Mitsunari’s stage-

Stage 5: Mitsunari  
Mimi: I..don’t like it here…not at all..it’s dark and r-really scary..ahh! Oh…it was just a shadow…this place is so dark I can’t tell anything apart…oh but I have to get through here…  
Mimi: Umm..excuse me? D-did any of you drop a key? 

-When you get to Yoshitsugu a cutscene plays-

Yoshitsugu: Oh! You found the key!

Mimi: Huh..this is yours? 

Yoshitsugu: It is. It belongs to the Toyotomi army in fact. It’s for some cuffs.   
Mimi: Cuffs? Like..for a prisoner? 

Yoshitsugu: Ah yes I’m afraid so, he was being disobedient, we had to lock him up. He betrayed us which as you already know is a very serious offence

Mimi: ….Mmm..,..-small hesitant nod-

Yoshitsugu: Either way though thank you for returning it. -he holds his hand out-

Mimi: -stares at his hand and pulls the key closer to her-

Yoshitsugu: ..What are you doing? I told you it was mine. 

Mimi: …..No. I won’t give it to you. You don’t get to own people like that, it’s unfair and against what I stand for..:she stands up a bit straighter trying to loo more intimidating- I’m keeping it and unlocking whoever it is you’re keeping prisoner! 

Yoshitsugu: …Very well then. I suppose if you won’t give it to me..I’ll have yo pry it off of your cold, dead corpse..hehe hehe 

Mimi: -eyes widen as his weapon hurdles towards her, she then gets a more calm look and takes her weapon out- I..I won’t give into someone like you! Not now..n-not ever! 

-The fight starts-

Yoshitsugu: Honestly girl, what makes you think that just because you were able to defeat Motonari, you’ll be able to defeat me a well?

Mimi: I..I’m not even entirely sure that I can win, but that doesn’t mean I should give up! Not when someone’s rights are on the line! I won’t give up to you, no matter how scary you try to be! 

Yoshitsugu: You’re shaking like a leaf…hehehe.I do rather enjoy watching people squirm..

Mimi: …….

Mimi: At least I actually feel fear…at least I actually feel empathy..are you even human? Or are you some demon? Not even Motonari was as gleeful about other people’s suffering like you.

Yoshitsugu: I’m as human as you, honestly woman, that empathy just makes you weak. You should learn to see the joy in other people’s misery!

Mimi: Ahh..he’s strong..darn it…igh! I can’t give up! I-I won’t! 

-After you defeat Yoshitsugu-

Mitsunari: Gyobu! Gyobu! No! You can’t leave me!

Mimi: …….

-When you reach Mitsunari a cutscene starts-

Mimi: -walks over to Mitsunari who is kneeling over Yoshitsugu’s body- I’m sorry Mitsunari..it was self-defense if I hadn’t fought back….I would have died.. 

Mitsunari: You…:he stands up taking the sword out: You took the last thing I left! I’ll never forgive you! Never! 

Mimi: M-Mitsunari! Please, I don’t want to fight! Don’t make me hurt you! 

Mitsunari: -takes out his sword- I’ll kill you..for him…for Gyobu..I will kill you!

-charges at her with her sword-

Mimi: No stop! -takes out her weapon-

-Dialogue during Mitsunari’s fight-

Mimi: No Mitsunari stop! Don’t do this, I’m not here to fight! 

Mitsunari: I don’t care what you’re here to do! I will slice you to bits and rip that key off of your corpse if I must! That man is my prisoner! Everyone who betrays Hideyoshi’s good name must pay the price! The moment your blade touched Yoshitsugu you declared yourself an enemy! 

Mimi: I won’t let that happen! If anything, I would rather have everyone just get along but I won‘t stand by while you keep prisoners like a tyrant!”

-Another cutscene after this-

Mimi: -pointing the tip of her parasol blade to his neck-

Mitsunari: …Well then? Aren’t you going to plunge that into my neck? You’ve already taken everything I care about. There’s no point in keeping me alive. I’ve lost everything and failed Hideyoshi, death is the only way I can atone now. 

Mimi: -moves the blade away- I don’t want to kill you….but I don’t want to see you sad..a little while ago I felt lonely like you.I lost someone important..and I didn’t want to live anymore..it felt like there was nothing left for me…but I realised that there was so much more recently.I got my will to live back…

Mitsunari: If you’re so happy with your current life then why did you come here to ruin mine!? 

Mimi: I didn’t want that..believe me I don’t want any of this..but I had to defend myself..I had to live..because if I’m gone who will free all the people that are being hurt by this war? Right now..there are people out there who are being hurt and used as tools just because they were born in a position without any power or were in the wrong place at the wrong time..it’s awful..that’s why I have to get this key to whoever has the lock on them..no matter what I have to..it’s more than just helping one person..it’s a step I have to make to save them all..

Mitsunari: Tch. You’re a fool. A girl like you against all the injustices of the world? Don’t make me laugh. You’ll just be crushed under the weight of someone stronger than you.

Mimi: Yeah..probably….I know it’s illogical to think that what I do will change the entire thought process of an entire country..but..I can hope and I can pray that one day, maybe my actions will inspire to someone to do good in this world…sure, I might be dead by the time it happens but at least my soul can rest in peace knowing that somehow I helped..even if it was just a little bit.

Mitsunari: …….

Mimi: I hope you can find happiness as well…really I do…goodbye Mitsunari. -she sheaths her blade- I hope all the injuries I caused you will heal soon..-she walks away leaving Mitsunari kneeling there simply staring at her-

Pre-Stage 6:  
Mimi: Well then…now I know for sure who it belongs to..I’ve only heard of him before but if I’m right, he’s here for sure.  
Mimi’s soldier: Lady Mimi why are we going into the mines?

Mimi: I’m looking for Kanbe Kuroda, he’s the only man I’ve ever heard of that was chained up and still trying to fight..I mean the chain thing might be a rumour but..it wouldn’t hurt to check right?.These mines don’t look like they’ll collapse right?

-Select Kanbe’s stage-

Stage 6: Kanbe Kuroda  
Mimi: Um…I’m not here to cause any trouble.I just have to talk to Kanbe about something.  
Kanbe’s soldier: Oh ehehe…Hey, boss! A pretty lady wants to see you! 

Kanbe: A pretty lady?….Why would someone like that come into this hole to see me?

-The stage goes normally until the final battle-

Kanbe: Listen..thanks for coming all this way and everything but you didn’t have to. I have a lot of planning to do now, you kinda came at a bad time, Mitsunari and his damn henchmen should be here any second.  
Mimi: I did t-though! I found something and I think it belongs to you and um…Mitsunari won’t be bothering you anymore…

Kanbe: Mitsunari? Voluntary not bothering me anymore? I doubt that.

Mimi: Well…it took a lot of..persuasion but I promise he won’t anymore! Promise! 

Kanbe: Tch. I’ll believe that when I see it. 

Mimi: A-anyway I have a gift! I think it belongs to you, close your eyes!..If you don’t mind…

Kanbe: Um..alright? They’re closed…but you better not try anything.  
Mimi; I won’t I won’t! Just please trust me, you won’t be disappointed! 

-Cutscene starts when you beat Kanbe-

Mimi -walks over holding out the key- OK. You can open them up! 

Kanbe: -looks up and sees the key freezing up- O..Oh…oh my god…you…you found the key!? How!? I‘ve looked for the key for these damn things in ages! 

Mimi; A bird I found dropped it..I’ve been looking for its owner and they kind of made it obvious it was yours..it wasn’t a lot of trouble at all don’t worry too much about it..

Kanbe: I..I don’t know what to say..but um..please..if you don’t mind can you unlock this for me? 

Mimi; Huh? Oh yeah yeah…umm…hang on…just put this here..jiggle it a bit…:a click sound is heard and the cuffs fall to the ground- 

Kanbe: F..Free..-he feels his wrists and stares at his hands moving them around- I’m free! -laughing- Finally free! YES! 

Mimi; -claps her hands a little for him- Y..yay! 

Kanbe: It’s been so long..I don’t even know how to handle this…thank you! Thank you so much! What’s your name? 

Mimi: Umm..Mimi and it’s no trouble really..no need to thank me..

Kanbe: You went through Mitsunari Ishida to find me! That’s worthy of a thousand thank you’s -he hugs her and lifts her off the ground about-

Mimi: O-oh!! Umm..-blushes and covers face- Y..Your welcome…I guess….now I feel all bashful…

Kanbe: -laughs and puts her down- Is there anything I can do for you? I don’t have much down here but..anything you might need I’ll try and find it1   
Mimi: Well…I don’t need anything really but..it would be nice if you allied with me….my army isn’t very big and my only ally is pretty far away right now..so new ones would b-

Kanbe: Done! 

Mimi: -blinks a few times- R..really? Just like that? 

Kanbe: It’s the least I can do. -he smiles at her sitting on the ball that he used to be chained to-

Mimi: W..wow! Thank you! Thank you so much! I don’t know where I’ll go next..probably try and meet with Motochika again but..it’ll be great to have you with me! 

Kanbe: I’ll round up the troops and get my old weapon. I probably won’t be too long. Don’t wait up. -he runs off- 

Mimi: -she’s smiling as she walks off in the other direction she stops for a moment to place her hands on her cheeks and male a small happy noise- He’s so happy..seeing him that way..it makes me happy too…

Pre-Stage 7:   
Mimi: Ah…Oh no….

Kanbe: Hm? What’s wrong Mimi? 

Mimi: I’m not sure where Motochika is at all…he was heading for Ieyasu last time I talked to him but my soldiers just told he wasn’t there..

Kanbe: Huh..well which way do you think he went? Your guess is as good as mine. 

Mimi: Left..or right…ah…it’s no use I’ll probably choose the wrong one..me and my bad luck. 

Kanbe: Heh, you have the bad luck too? Oh, Mimi don’t just sit down like you’ve been defeated…Um Come on now…..don’t give up? Your luck can’t be any worse than mine. 

Mimi: I already used up all my determination and optimism…I’m tired….

Mimi’s soldier: Ahh she’s shutting down again…

Kanbe: Wait this happens often!? Come on Mimi keep it together!   
Mimi: I’ll probably choose wrong..

Kanbe: Ugh…jeez I don’t know how to deal with this stuff…I have confidence in you?

Mimi: Y..you do? Really?

Kanbe: Um..yeah.. sure you could! I’m sure you aren’t as unlucky as you think, just try. 

Mimi: Well if you say so.

-You have Yoshiaki and Sorin as options. Just playing through Sorin’s stage won’t get you anything, you have to play through Yoshiaki to progress-

Stage 7: Yoshiaki  
Yoshiaki: Hmm..where on Earth can he be?  
Kanbe: Oh good he’s distracted, hurry lets sneak past while he’s not looking..  
Yoshiaki: Hm? Oh, guests! Welcome to my humble abode! I’m afraid I can’t offer you much at the moment. I’ve lost something rather important, would you help me find it since your here?

Mimi; too late…

Kanbe: Oh no…

Mimi: I wonder what he lost..don’t worry Kanbe! I’ve got this, I’ll deal with him. 

Kanbe: Better you do instead of me…I’m horrible at dealing with people like this guy..I can’t even handle Little Crane,I tried being nice and everything but she yelled at me..

Mimi: Huh? Really? That doesn’t sound like her..b-but regardless! Don’t worry…I’m somewhat sure that I have this! 

Kanbe: Heh..somewhat sure?

Mimi: Yup! Okay, think proper thoughts..tea..biscuits…refined clothing..

Kanbe: Moustaches…

Mimi: Oh! Good one! 

Kanbe: Thank you! 

-No more character exclusive dialogue appears until Mimi gets to Yoshiaki-

Mimi: Oh umm.. Good day Yoshiaki! 

Yoshiaki: Good day to you as well Miss um..terribly sorry have we met?  
Mimi: Um..no not in person but I’ve heard a lot about you! I’m Mimi, and I’ve looking for Mo-

Yoshiaki: Before we talk about that, I have to ask have you seen my bird? He’s a falcon, a rather refined looking one at that! 

Mimi: …………

Yoshiaki: He was also carrying a key around..ah he did rather love shiny things. It makes him impossible to miss!

Mimi: …………………..

Yoshiaki: What’s with that grim look on your face? You look rather nervous..  
Mimi: This is my regular face…..heh…hehe hehe hehe…heh…oh no

Yoshiaki: If you say so…but regardless have you seen him?

Mimi: ..I have. 

Yoshiaki: Great, where is he? 

Mimi: The golden bird nest in the sky…

Yoshiaki: ???

Mimi: You know…a better place…

Yoshiaki: He died!? 

Mimi: …A little. 

Yoshiaki: My goodness! My poor bird! What on Earth happened? 

Mimi: ..He got caught in some crossfire…I was hunting and…I accidentally got him….I gave him to the crew…they um…liked him.

Yoshiaki: …..

Mimi: ……I’m really sorry….

Yoshiaki: You SHOT and ATE my bird!? 

Mimi: Ahhhhh! No, don’t yell! It’s scary! I didn’t eat him! I just got him by accident! 

Yoshiaki: I don’t care, you still shot my bird! 

Mimi: Wait! Stop! Oh I don’t want to fight anymore! Please, just no more violence! Ah! He almost got me! 

-After the fight cutscene plays-

Yoshiaki: -charging at her-

Mimi: -she gets scared and screams hitting him with the closed parasol blade like a bat, Yoshiaki goes flying off and a sparkle appears in the sky as he gets launched-

Mimi: Phew..I didn’t think he was so fast…that scared me…..ah! I forgot to ask about Motochika! Oh no! I’m so stupid….-she drops to the floor on her knees hanging her head- I’m always making stupid mistakes…

Kanbe: -walks up to her- Hey Mimi-

Mimi: I’m sorry Kanbe, he got mad and tried to fight me when I told him what happened to his bird and I launched him off before I got the chance to ask..

Kanbe: Doesn’t matter! Your soldiers, just, some girl came and she knocked a few of them out! 

Mimi: W-What!? Oh no! Come on! -she gets up running Kanbe going after her, they run towards the shore where her boat is-

Kanbe: There she is! 

Mimi: H-Hey! Who are you!? Why did you hurt my soldiers!? 

????: -A blond girl turns around and smiles- Ah.. so you’re the famous girl who pissed Mori off and got away with it huh? 

Mimi: M-Mori? You work for him!? I defeated him! 

???: Whoa Whoa easy there! I hear you have a whole fire thing going for you, better keep that under control, Mori is a friend, an ally of sorts! He didn’t ask me to do anything, I just wanted to get your attention..that and heh..they kinda started it..To be honest, I don’t really like being all violent towards random people, it’s not my style. 

Mimi: Uh huh…-giving Fern her a disapproving gaze-

????: Your friend here also fights pretty well too! Super strong attacks! 

Mimi: -sigh- Just get to point.

????: OK, OK don’t panic..but um…Mori and Motochika are kinda gonna have a fight to death-

Mimi: What!? A fight to the death!? Why!? Motochika said he was going after Ieyasu! 

????: Yeah..that was before he figured out Mori was the one who actually planted the flag there. 

Mimi: That was him!? Ugh! That snake! He makes me so angry him and his tricks! 

????: Not the point! Just please come with me and help me stop them from killing each other! 

Mimi: Huh? Why should I do that? Mori deserves it, after all, he’s done! 

????: Please Mimi! There’s no guarantee Motochika will win! You can’t just risk this over your hatred for Mori! I don’t want either of them to die! Yeah, Mori is my ally and everything but I want all the fighting to end! They’re both ways to absorbed into this, we have to stop them! 

Mimi: …..:looks away crossing her arms: 

????: OK fine then! You don’t have to help Mori at all! I’ll stop him you stop Motochika! 

Mimi: No…whatever you want to do is fine. 

????: Whoa wait..really? 

Mimi: I agree..I wish the fighting would stop as well..even though Mori is despicable, we need mercy during this time more than ever. We have more than enough hate in the world now and-

????: Yes! Finally, someone understands! Thank you, Mimi! -she runs up hugging Mimi making a surprised yelp come out of her Kanbe stares at Fern extremely puzzled- I’m Fern! Awesome to finally meet you Mimi..and also super glad you don’t dislike me! 

Mimi: Ah! Um..-blushes- O..okay..nice to meet you Fern..I’m glad we’re getting…along as well? You’re um…unique I guess? Never really gotten a hug from someone I just met before…-awkwardly shifts around-

Kanbe: Um..well, if he’s already heading towards Mori, shouldn’t you hurry? 

Fern: Ah! Your right! -she lets go of Mimi and takes a few steps back running in the other direction- Come on! Let’s go! 

Mimi: Alright! Men! Get the ship ready we have to go as quickly as we can! -runs after Fern-

Kanbe: Heh..you’re starting to sound like Motochika Mimi! -runs after Mimi- Pretty sure that pirate attitude is starting to rub off on you! 

Pre-Stage 8:  
Kanbe: Alright, we’re almost there! 

Mimi: Kanbe, are you sure you don’t want to sit this one out?

Kanbe: No way! If that blond girl won’t let me beat him up, then I wanna see him humiliated! 

Mimi: Ohh yeah..Mori was allied with Mitsunari…

Kanbe: He didn’t do anything to help me! If she weren’t here, I’d kill em!   
Mimi: Yeah I know…he makes me angry as well. Fern definitely won’t let you hurt him, though…she looks strong..

Kanbe: …Huh…still, though…just watching Mori get humiliated won’t be that fun…

Mimi: Well there’s no rule against beating up his soldiers..or damaging that sun mirror thing…

Kanbe: …Can I do that? 

Mimi: Um..yeah I think so! No rules against damaged property! 

Fern: You all ready? 

Mimi: Yeah..

Fern: OK. The goal is to get up those stairs Mori’s place, try to ignore everything else. If you run into soldiers knock them out,but don’t kill them. 

Mimi: That might be hard but..I’ll try..

Fern: Alright, we’re hitting land…hopefully they don’t notice and try to stop us..

Stage 8: Mori’s stage (again)  
-The first part is a cutscene with Fern and Mimi standing side by side on the ship, when the ship hits the beach they both jump, Fern lands gracefully and Mimi stumbles a few feet behind, Kanbe jumps as well landing heavily enough to kick up sand and actually falls on his face Mimi stumbles back and defends her face but Fern just tightens a bit and has a slightly annoyed look-  
Mimi: Oh! Are you alright Kanbe!? 

Fern: :snickers a little: 

Kanbe: Yeah..wait..where’d my sword go? 

Mimi: Oh! Um..did you leave it on the ship?

Fern: :a heavy sigh: We don’t have time for this! Motochika’s already here, we have to hurry or we won’t make it! 

Kanbe: Ugh.was there a rock under the sand? I think I hit something my leg hurts! 

Fern: Guys..?

Mimi: Oh no! Hang on I might have so bandages..

Fern: Guys…? Are you even listening? 

Kanbe: No no I think I can get up..just..give me a minute! I’ve been through worse for sure..

Fern: Ugh! Forget it! We can’t wait!!! -she runs off- 

Mimi: Ah..Fern! Um…

Kanbe: Heh, you better go after her. She’ll be pissed at you if you don’t. 

Mimi: Huh?..Oh! I’ll come back for you I promise! If it hurts just don’t move, I’ll be back! I promise! -she kneels down patting his shoulder comfortingly and then runs off- 

-Cutscene ends- 

Mimi: Fern! Sorry, I took a little long! 

Fern: Huh? Oh..don’t worry about it…it didn’t really make me that mad.  
Mimi: It’s just that Kanbe is my friend you know? I want to keep him safe as all..but I promise I won’t let you down! I’ll fight my hardest! 

Fern: Heh..when you look all determined like that your a huge cutie..

Mimi: C..cutie? 

Fern: Yup! If you were any cuter I’d have to kiss ya! Hahaha! 

Mimi: K..Kiss me? W..Wha..I…er.

Fern: Hahaha! I was just messing with you! I feel better now, just help me get through these soldiers!! Okay? 

Mimi: OK! Let’s fight together! -Thoughts- Maybe with Fern by my side my luck won’t be so bad..she makes me feel stronger…normally I would give up by now, there’re so many soldiers..but fighting with her side by side like this…it makes me feel like I’m a goddess like I can do anything…so much passion…I..I can do this! I really can! 

-nothing really happens until you win all the camps-

Fern: That’s the last one! We got this in the bag now for sure! 

Mimi: Y-Yeah! Do you think they know we’re here?

Fern: I dunno, if they’re into the fight they might not have noticed..I actually kind of hope they did. It might have stopped them! 

-When you go up the stairs Mori and Motochika are fighting each other, when you go towards them a cutscene plays-

Mimi: -Mimi steps behind Fern who’s standing at the top of the stairs watching them, Motochika and Mori don’t notice Mimi and Fern-

Motochika: I will never forget those who died that day or this, and I know when I meet my end, I to will be remembered! 

Mimi: -she bites her lip and tears up a little getting emotional at what he’s saying-

Fern: -She just watches with a quizzical expression- 

Motochika: You can make no such claim Motonari! 

Mimi: H..Huh? 

Fern: -she stares at Motochika confused- 

Mori: What do you mean? 

Motochika: When all is said and done, what little did you achieve through your villainy!? You walk the path of a coward creeping your way through the dark! Tis lonely and that loneliness will follow you into death! 

Fern: -her eyes widened and she brings a hand to her chest staring at Motochika almost petrified- 

Mimi: F..Fern? Hey? You’re not mad at what he’s saying, are you? Maybe that will finally knock some sense into Mori! Isn’t that what you want?   
Motochika: Motonari Mori, may you suffer through eternity without a kindred soul to give you solace! 

Mimi: Whoa..he feels…so passionately about his men…I thought he would lose his cool but..he’s actually being more mature then I thought..I thought Motochika would have probably tried to hurt him by now..

Fern: -she stares down at the floor eyes still wide, when she does you hear the voice of another female saying to Fern. “Honestly what good are you? You always do everything wrong, what are you gonna make of yourself huh? When you die I won’t give a damn! I don’t care that you’re my younger sister you’re a whiny brat that always looks for attention! If I could I would have killed you by now!”-

Mimi: F..Fern? Are you okay? You’re shaking a little..-she touches her shoulder- 

Fern: …No one should ever be told that….no matter how bad…no one deserves that..-tears fall down her cheeks and she looks up again angry now, she clenches her fist and starts walking towards them-

Mori: How dare you…I will not tolerate such insolence! 

Fern: -Motonari is about to attack Motochika but instead she jumps up and slams her fist into Motochika’s face landing gracefully on her feet, she looks up at him extremely upset- I’ll never forget him! 

Mimi: F-Fern!? What are you doing!? 

Motochika: -he shakes his head recovering from the punch- M..Mimi? What?..How did you find out I was here? 

Mimi; T..The girl who just..punched you actually told me? 

Mori: -he turns and glares at Mimi- You..you insolent girl! What are you doing back here!? Haven’t you done enough damage!? 

Mimi: I-

Fern: You don’t understand Motochika! You didn’t have issues like me, and like he did! Screw you! No matter what a person does you don’t. say. THAT. NEVER! I know, Mori does terrible things but everyone is worthy of being forgiven! I didn’t want to fight you but you freaking forced my hand! Get out! Leave right now! I’ll bash your skull in if that’s what it takes! 

Mimi: F-Fern what the heck is going on!? Calm down! 

Mori: Hmph. Finally, she understands, Fern is normally quite an easygoing person. I’ll admit I’ve never seen her this angry with a person in my time knowing her..it’s time to take out to the trash ..once and for all!

Mimi -takes out her weapon glaring at him- No! Everyone needs to just calm down! I won’t let you do anything! -she gets in front of Motochika- Fern, I don’t know what made you snap but please come back! Don’t do something you’ll regret! 

Fern: Make him leave then if you’re so scared! 

Motochika: I’m not leaving! This is between Mori and me, he needs to pay for what he’s done! 

Fern: No! You do! YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESN’T UNDERSTAND! YOU’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! 

Mimi: ….Fern…

Fern: I’M DONE!

Mimi -runs up to her and hugs her- 

Fern: ..M..Mimi? No…let me go! Let me go! I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him! 

Mimi: -she hangs onto Fern and shakes her head- No Fern, you’re my friend…you and Motochika are my friends..I don’t want either of you to get hurt…I’m sorry you’re feeling so upset…but please..please calm down..

Fern: -sniffling and sobbing- I’m..I’m not..a brat..I’m not weird…

Mimi: Your not..your amazing…your so good hearted…it’s amazing that you can see the good in everyone like that..

Fern: -she squeezes Mimi tightly- I..I’m not…I’m not..

Mimi: It’s okay…don’t feel embarrassed either…the stuff people say to us can have an affect even years after…there were things I thought I was over as well but no..it still hurts…

Mori: Nonsense..utter nonsense..-he stares at Fern until her sobbing sound stops with his eyes slightly widened but when it stops he goes back to his cold expression glaring at Motochika- Well? Want to tell me more about what an awful person I am? Actually..nevermind..I’d rather cut your tongue out so you won’t disrespect me EVER AGAIN” -he charges at Motochika- 

Mimi: Mori no! Damn it! 

Fern: -she looks up and wipes her eyes calmer now she gets in front of Mori stopping him, her fist weapon slamming into his ring blade- Sorry..I promised Mimi I would protect both of you…friends don’t betray friends..that and I kinda owe her for that outburst back there. -half-hearted wink-

Mori: Hmph..you’re a fool, Fern. A true fool. 

Mimi: -she gets up and walks in front of Motochika taking out her weapon- Sorry, I don’t want to see you get hurt…-she smiles slightly- If you want to get to Mori..you’ll have to get through me first..

Motochika: -A small smile- Huh..bolder now huh? Alright, then Mimi..but fair warning. -swings his anchor around- I’ll be doing my best against you.

-The fight is a bit harder regardless of what mode you put it on when it ends final cutscene plays- 

Mimi: -pointing her parasol blade at Motochika’s neck- Well? H..How’d I do?  
Motochika: Huh..pretty impressive compared to last time. Mori looks like the angel of death has spared you this time. 

Mori: No! She hasn’t! Urk! -Mori is being sat on by Fern- 

Fern: You need a time out there Mori hehe..I’m not getting up until you say please! 

Motochika: Do not be mistaken though Motonari, if I ever see a single soldier of yours near my land EVER again. I WILL make you pay. The next time we cross paths WILL be our last. 

Mori: No I’m afraid it will be your last, cur! 

Motochika: I’m done for today, I haven’t gotten much sleep at all..goodbye for now then. 

Mimi: -follows- Are you ok? 

Motochika: A bit better now actually..I must say fighting you actually took a lot out of me..I’m still mad though..his actions are truly cowardly..

Mimi: Your right…but…Fern..she reminds me of Ieyasu in a few ways…I couldn’t say no to her.

Motochika: Heh..she is a bit like him, isn’t she? Come on. He should be on the ship right now, It’s time I introduced you. 

Fern: I saved your life you should be grateful! 

Mori: I could have easily sliced him to ribbons! 

Fern: You wish! You weren’t stable at all! It could be the other way around! 

Kanbe: Hey Mimi! -running up the stairs- Where’s Mimi!? 

Fern: She just left..why? You look kinda nervous. 

Kanbe: I went to destroy the solar nexus..

Mori: You WHAT!? Kanbe you cur! How dare you even think of touchin-..your uncuffed?

Fern: Mori shh! Then what? Kanbe!?

Kanbe: There was already a bomb strapped to the same thing! I tried deactivating it but I cut the wrong wire It’s going to explode in a minute-

-beeping sound heard followed by the solar nexus exploding glass flying everywhere a shriek from all three of them is heard at the same time-

Motochika: What was that? 

Mimi: I’m..not sure…oh..I hope Kanbe’s alright…should I go check? 

Motochika: -sigh- Alright go check..

Mimi: Ah! Thanks! I’ll be back as quick as I can -she runs off -

Motochika: Heh…she’s changed a bit since we last spoke…she seems much happier…I’m glad.


End file.
